1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of liquid crystal manufacture, and in particular to a vacuum lamination machine suitable for all generations and an operation method thereof.
2. The Related Arts
In the cell process of LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), lamination of a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) substrate and a CF (Color Filter) substrate must be carried out in a vacuum environment and a vacuum lamination machine is used. The stage of the vacuum lamination machine is of different size for manufacture line of different generation. The conventional vacuum lamination machine only suits for a specific generation and cannot be used between different generations, especially for experiment manufacture lines, making it insufficiently flexible.
Taking Chinese Patent Application No. 200910178174.6 as an example, the conventional vacuum lamination machine generally comprises, on a stage, a transfer device, a positioning device, an adhesive application device, a turn-over device, and at least one vacuum lamination device. The transfer device is set at one side of the stage for picking and placing substrates from the positioning device, the adhesive application device, the turn-over device, and the vacuum lamination device that are located at an opposite side of the stage. The positioning device holds a substrate to be laminated and position and hold a laminated substrate. The adhesive application device operates an adhesive applicator to apply lamination adhesive to a substrate that is transferred by the transfer device from the positioning device. The turn-over device operates a turn-over machine to turn over a substrate that is transferred by the transfer device from the adhesive application device. The vacuum lamination device holds, by suction or adhesion, an adhesive-applied substrate and a non-adhesive-applied substrate that are transferred in by the transfer device in a vertical opposing manner and carries out lamination of the substrates in a vacuum environment.
The conventional vacuum lamination machine is subjected to limitation of the size of stage. A specific size of stage is only operable for laminating substrates of a corresponding size. For a mass production manufacture line, once the size of the substrate has been determined, lamination can only be performed on substrates of such a size. This saves the purchase expenditure of stages. For an experiment manufacture line, it often needs to laminate substrates of different sizes. The known designs of vacuum lamination machine available in the market make it necessary to purchases several stages in order to suit such a need.